Besoin de ta force
by Poison doux amer
Summary: Et si la vie de Kojiro ( alias Mark Landers) basculait en une journée ? Si son père était de retour....
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Mel

Disclaimer : J'aurais bien prit Schneider mais personne a voulu me le donner . par contre, y sont d'accord pour Ryô oO...

Origine : Capitaine Tsubasa !

Genre : YAOI, peut-être un être un peu de Angst par la suite, du kawai si j'y parviens, des POV et c'est tout je crois oO...

Couple : baaaaaaaah, c'est du Ken x Kojiro ! Dédicace à Atomicfrog qui adore ce couple !

Chapitre 1

« Mon fils... »

On vient à peine de finir notre entraînement de trois heures et je n'en peux plus, je suis épuisé. Ken semble dans le même état que moi, mais il garde un grand sourire afficher sur ses lèvres, comme d'habitude en fait. Arriver dans les vestiaires, je me hâte d'aller prendre une douche bien chaude pour éviter trop de courbatures. Les gars n'arrêtent pas de parler à côté de moi, au sujet du prochain match contre une équipe encore inconnu par ici. Je ne m'inquiète pas quand à la force de la Toho, j'ai confiance en chacun de nous. Si cette fameuse équipe n'est pas connu c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être forte, du moins je l'espère. J'ai beau essayé de me renseigner auprès des autres : Tsubasa, Jun etc. Aucun d'eux n'ont entendu parler d'une école avec une équipe de Foot. Le mystère reste donc entier.

Une fois sorti des cabines de douche je me dirige tout de suite vers mes vêtements. Après m'être sécher le corps je m'habille et m'attaque à mes cheveux. J'ai toujours des tonnes de nœuds et plus le temps passe, plus j'en ai. J'ai eu dans l'idée de me les couper mais Ken m'a soigneusement fait remarquer que ça ne m'irait pas. J'ai donc reculé l'atelier coiffeur pour quelques temps.

Kojiro, ta mère te demande au téléphone...

C'est l'entraîneur qui vient de parler en entrant dans les vestiaires. Pourquoi ma mère m'appelle-t-elle maintenant ? C'est bizarre, il doit sûrement se passer quelque chose à la maison. Je suis l'entraîneur et va directement répondre au téléphone, appréhendant légèrement de quoi ma mère veut me parler.

« - Allô maman ?

Kojiro, je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Si un homme se disant être ton père t'approche, je veux que tu reviennes à la maison sans lui adresser la parole, c'est bien compris ?

"Mais, maman, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Papa est mort !"

"je t'expliquerais à ton retour mon fils. Dépêche toi de revenir. Vite ! »

Elle me raccrocha au nez alors que des milliers de questions me mitraillaient la tête. Ken était derrière moi ; il avait tout entendu, il me jeta un regard interrogatif et pour toute réponse, j'haussai les épaules. J'allais partir vers les vestiaires pour prendre mon sac, mais il m'attrapa par le bras et me le tendit. C'est un type génial, il avait déjà prévu.

"Merci."

"Allez cours voir ta mère et ne t'arrête pas en chemin."

J'allais lui proposer de m'accompagner mais il m'encouragea à y aller seul. Ce qui est plutôt normal, il s'agit là de ma famille. Nous avons chacun la notre...

Ken a toujours refusé de s'occuper des problèmes familiaux des autres et, personnellement, je pense le comprendre.

Il me fallu dix minutes pour arriver à la maison en sprintant. Une voiture noire luxueuse était garée devant. Je l'observai quelques instants, me demandant à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir, mais mon attention se reporta sur des cris provenant de l'intérieur de la maison.

J'accouru immédiatement pour y découvrir ma mère, une poêle à la main, menacer un homme très bien habiller qui me ressemblait légèrement.

"Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici ? Tu veux me prendre mes enfants ? Dégage ! Je ne veux pas que tu remettes les pieds ici !"

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais plus ma mère parlait, plus le visage de l'homme m'était familier. Lorsque je remarquai, derrière ma mère, mes deux frères et ma petite sœur, en train de trembler de peur, un excès de colère monta en moi.

Je m'approchai de l'homme et le tirai par le col de sa chemise, le faisant tomber par terre. Il en fut sonné et j'en profitai pour aller vers ma mère et la serrer dans mes bras.

L'homme se releva et me regarda fixement quelques instants, sans prononcer un seul mot. Je commençai à l'observer pendant qu'un lourd silence s'installait.

Il était brun, la peau mate, plutôt musclé mais... il me ressemblait.

Si je devais me voir dans quelques années, se serait ce corps que j'aurais...

"Kojiro ! Comment vas-tu… mon fils !"

PARDON ? Il m'a bien dit « mon fils » ? Qui est cet homme que je ne connais pas ? Que me veut-il ? C'est lui que maman disait mort ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Mon père est mort, ça ne peut pas être lui c'est... impossible.

Ma mère me l'aurait dit s'il était vivant… pourquoi me l'avoir caché ? Pour quelles raisons ? Je… Je ne comprends plus. Il faut…Il faut que je sorte de cette maison, vite…

Je me mets à courir et le bouscule sans ménagement, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas où je vais mais se sera loin de la maison ça c'est sûr.

Je ne sais pas combien de kilomètre j'ai du parcourir, mais je continue à courir, mes jambes ne veulent pas s'arrêter ainsi que toutes ces questions qui encerclent mon esprit. Et surtout… ses larmes qui n'en finissent plus de couler. Je me sens trahi, comme si, en quelques minutes, toute ma vie venait de s'écrouler.

Au détour d'une rue dont je ne connais pas le nom, j'entre en collision avec un jeune homme. Même si je ne le regarde pas, je sais qu'il s'agit d'un homme, car ce corps semble musclé. Malgré tous les efforts que j'essaie de fournir pour tenir debout, je m'écroule sur mes genoux au sol. J'aimerais me lever et repartir en courant comment tout à l'heure, mais c'est au dessus de mes moyens. Toujours ses quelques larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux et qui, bientôt vont couler à grand flot. Je ne connais toujours pas l'identité de la personne qui m'a stoppé et, lorsque je lève les yeux, je m'en voulu d'avoir regarder… Ken.

Il est juste devant moi, il semble si inquiet… Je n'aurais pas dû me mettre à pleurer, tel un enfant, j'aurais dû rester fort comme le tigre que je suis, mais tant de sentiments qui se mêlent tout au fond de moi… cela en vient même à me faire mal.

"Kojiro, tu vas bien ? "Il me demande en s'agenouillant près de moi.

Je ne lui réponds pas mais lève simplement mes yeux vers lui. Je crois que mon regard à suffit pour lui faire comprendre que, non, je n'allais pas bien. Je crois que, c'est lorsque j'ai senti sa main chaude se poser dans mon dos, pour faire des mouvement circulaires dans l'idée de me calmer, que je suis revenu à la réalité, celle-ci déchirante et cruelle, mais où au moins, il me reste un véritable ami, Ken. Comme un réflexe d'enfant avec son grand frère, je pose ma tête sur son épaule et pousse un soupir, laissant de nouveau couler mes larmes.

Si quelqu'un d'autre m'avait vu dans cet état aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de le regarder dans les yeux, honteux de mes propres réactions. Mais c'est Ken qui m'a trouvé. Lui me comprend, il ressent cette douleur au fond de moi. C'est la seule personne que je voulais voir…

Au bout de quelques minutes dans cette position où je me sens enfin en sécurité, il porte sa main à mon visage et y essuie les larmes, me faisant un sourire timide. Au travers de cette expression, je comprends qu'il essaie de me montrer qu'il est là.

"Vient je t'emmène chez moi…koji-kun. "Me murmura-t-il doucement, me prenant par la même occasion la main pour m'inciter à me lever.

Malgré les tremblements de mes jambes, j'y parviens, avec l'aide de Ken qui me tient par la taille. Tous les deux allons jusqu'à sa maison, marchant à notre vitesse, sans prononcer un seul mot. Ma dernière pensée, est que je me sens bien près de lui… Je suis… bien.

fin du chapitre 1

Mel : Oo j'ai ramené un mort...

Kojiro : Qui plus est mon père

Mel : bah quoi ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Yaura juste quelques problèmes mais bon...

Kojiro: O.O quel genre de problème ?

Mel : ça dépendra ! Mais dit moi ! Tu veux que je te case avec Ken oui ou me

Kojiro : oui mais bon, va pas trop loin non plus !

Mel : mais oui ! Ooooh et si je tuais Ken w

Kojiro : PARDON ! sort le couteau

Mel : mais non, je rigolais oo. Pas bouger avec le couteau Kojiro, reste où tu es ! part se cacher


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Mel

**Disclaimer :** J'aurais bien prit Schneider mais personne a voulu me le donner . par contre, y sont d'accord pour oO Ryô...

**Origine : **Capitaine Tsubasa !

**Genre : **YAOI, peut-être un être un peu de Angst par la suite, du kawai si j'y parviens, des POV et c'est tout je crois oO...

**Couple : **baaaaaaaah, c'est du Ken x Kojiro ! Dédicace à Atomicfrog qui adore ce couple !

**Chapitre 2**

**Trahison**

J'ai toujours cru que mon père était mort. Ma mère disait de belles choses sur lui mais je voyais que son cœur pensait autrement. Ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi !

Ken s'approcha de moi, voyant clairement qu'une de mes nombreuses crises de colère revenaient. Il vint alors m'enlacer contre lui, voulant me calmer par des gestes tendres plutôt que de la violence. Moi qui aie toujours aimé me battre, je dois avouer que la tendresse venant de sa part me fait du bien… Je suis plus serein avec lui, comme si, avec ses bras, il pouvait me faire oublier ma vie quelques instants. Seuls ses bras, nos corps et nos cœurs ne comptent.

Des larmes se mirent alors à couler le long de mes joues. Certes il est là, à s'occuper de moi, mais tous mes problèmes ne s'effacent pas. Ma mère… mon père…

Peut-être voulait-elle te protéger. Tu sais Koji-Kun, ta mère t'aime énormément et jamais elle n'aurait fait quelque chose qui aurait, par la suite, fait souffrir le fils dont elle est si fière.

Je lève alors mes yeux embués et de larmes vers mon ami de toujours. Il paraît si sûr de lui, convaincu au plus profond de son être qu'il a raison, mais moi, pourtant, à cet instant, je suis loin de ressembler à ce tigre auquel on me compare tant. J'aimerais oublier ce visage que l'on me donne, sous les traits d'un tigre qui ne me ressemble que pendant les matchs et les entraînements. Mais qui pourrait comprendre ? Les supporters de la Tohô n'aiment leur joueurs que parce qu'il joue bien. C'est méchant de dire ça mais tellement vrai…

DRIIIIING DRIIING DRIIIING

Ken-Kun se lève en entendant le téléphone sonner et va répondre, continuant à me fixer, comme si j'allais me volatiliser dès qu'il aurait le dos tourner. Je sens comme un manque dans mon estomac, ses bras me manquent déjà…

"Wakashimazu j'écoute ?"

_"Ken, c'est la mère de Kojiro…Est-ce qu'il est chez toi ?"_

_-"_ Oui et il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas."

En l'entendant répondre cela dans le combiné, je comprends tout de suite qu'il s'agit de ma mère au bout du fil. J'ai dû lui faire une peur bleue à partir comme un voleur de la maison. J'aimerais m'excuser auprès d'elle mais je ne sens si trahi que… que ça m'est impossible.

_"Demande lui de rentrer à la maison…s'il te plait. Il faut que nous parlions…avec son père. "_

"Je ne sais pas si il voudra, il a eut un choc vous savez."

_"Oui, je sais mais…Je voulais le protéger de tout cela, pour ne pas qu'il souffre plus qu'il n'aurait dû… "_

"Très bien, je vais l'amener chez vous."

Après ces quelques mots Ken raccrocha le combiné, son visage tout à l'heure serein était d'un cou devenu pâle. Il s'approcha tout doucement de moi, et poser ses deux mains sur chacune de mes épaules, montrant qu'il était là dans cette épreuve. Des milliers de gens seraient heureux de retrouver leur père, mais moi je sens que quelque chose de grave, de très grave, se prépare et je n'ai aucune information. Je ne peux même pas appeler Tsubasa pour qu'il m'aide car il est au Brésil en ce moment même.

"Ta mère veut que je te ramène chez toi… Elle pleurait au téléphone."

Je ne lui réponds pas et me met sur mes jambes. J'ai envie de faire comme les enfants de 5 ans et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour des bêtises sans importance. J'aime ma mère, si elle m'a trahi, il devait y avoir une raison importante.

En quelques minutes nous arrivons chez moi. Je reste quelques instants devant ma porte, refusant d'entrer. J'aimerais que Ken-Kun vienne avec moi pour me soutenir mais je sais qu'il refusera, comme lorsque cela concerne la famille des gens qu'il connaît. Ken n'a jamais eu une véritable famille et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il a sans cesse peur d'être de trop partout où il va.

"Viens avec moi, s'il te plait… Ne me laisse pas leur faire face seul, je n'en n'aurais pas le courage."

Son visage affiche une expression triste. Il me prend alors les mains et les porte jusqu'à son visage - ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant- et les sert fort.

Je ne peux pas venir, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. De plus, tu es un tigre ! Ça aime vivre seul ces bêtes là, tu seras te débrouiller, t'inquiète pas.

Je lève alors la tête et reprend cet air fière dont il a prit - comme toutes les personnes qui me sont chères - à s'habituer, malgré le nombre de fois où je l'ai envoyé balader sans raison apparente.

Je prends une longue inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volée, essayant de garder les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

A peine entrée, mes frères et sœur me sautent au coup, heureux de me retrouver. Je leur fais un sourire timide leur demandant par la suite de monter dans leur chambre et de surtout, ne pas en descendre quoiqu'il arrive. Il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi, et je refuse qu'ils aient à subir un traumatisme, si je devais le virer de la maison en cognant.

"Oh Kojiro tu vas bien !"

C'est ma mère qui vient de parler et par la même occasion de me serrer contre son cœur. J'arrive à lui murmurer un désolé à l'oreille qu'elle seule peut entendre.

L'homme s'est approché de moi pour me serrer la main mais je refuse de la prendre. Je ne connais pas ce type et personnellement, je n'aie aucune envie de faire connaissance.

"Viens t'asseoir."

J'obéis à ma mère et m'assied à l'opposé d'eux. Je n'aie aucune confiance et je n'en aurais jamais envers lui. Je n'aime pas cet homme, ce n'est pas mon père, mon vrai père est mort il y a des années et ce n'est pas parce qu'il est revenu que je vais penser différemment.

"Kojiro comme tu le sais je suis ton père. Je suis revenu il y a peu de temps au Japon et j'ai décidé de revoir ta mère que j'avais perdu de vue il y a bien longtemps."

La colère qui s'était dissipée tout à l'heure remonte en moi comme la lave d'un volcan. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je réponds d'une voix tranchante:

"On s'est passé de toi pendant des années donc tu n'es pas le bien venu dans cette maison !"

Il paraît outré en voyant le langage que j'utilise avec lui. Oui je n'aime pas cet homme. Nous ne lui avons jamais demandé de faire réapparition dans notre vie comme ça. Qu'il parte !

"Sauf que je suis là maintenant. Et en temps qu'homme de maison, j'ai décidé que vous alliez habiter dans une nouvelle maison à Tohô."

Mais elle est très bien notre maison ! Quel enfoiré ce type ! Il débarque à la maison et commence à tout vouloir changer, il veut que je lui mette la raclée de sa vie où quoi ! Je me lève alors du fauteuil et m'approche de lui d'un pas menacent.

"Tu nous as laissé seul pendant des années, et maintenant dans un élan de bonté, tu reviens ici pour changer notre vie ? Mais tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi ! On ne veut pas de ton argent sale pour te faire pardonner, on ne veut rien de toi ! S'il faut que je bosse encore plus qu'avant, soit je le ferais mais jamais, JAMAIS nous n'accepterons de l'argent de ta part !"

Maman, voyant que je m'approchais de plus en plus, c'était interposée entre nous deux. A présent, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, me suppliant de me calmer. Mais comment voulait-elle que je me calme ? Cet homme revenait chez nous après avoir abandonné sa famille pendant des années !

"Kojiro, s'il te plait, calme toi, me suppliait-elle."

La voyant aller de plus en plus mal, je me décidais à laisser ma colère de côté, bien que ce soit véritablement difficile à faire pour moi.

"Ecoute Kojiro, si ton père veut revenir à la maison, nous ne pouvons pas l'en empêcher. C'est lui qui commande cette famille maintenant qu'il est revenu… Si il veut que nous déménagions, nous le ferons mais je refuse de quitter cette ville."

Même ma propre mère m'a trahi, tout le monde est contre moi, je n'aie plus rien à faire ici. Joignant la pensée à l'action, je monte dans ma chambre où mes frères et sœur m'y attendent bien sagement. Il a quelque chose derrière la tête et j'ai bien l'intention de découvrir quoi mais pour le moment, il faut que j'annonce la nouvelle à mon armée de petit monstre.

Je ne sais pas comment ils vont prendre la nouvelle. Ils seront sûrement contents, après tout, ils vont avoir une nouvelle maison et leurs deux parents maintenant. Mais qu'ai-je à faire dans cette famille… rien, plus rien du tout, il ne me reste plus qu'à déménager loin, très loin d'ici. Peut-être que l'on me prendrait au Brésil… Je vais appeler Tsubasa tout à l'heure.

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Mel : **fini !

**Kojiro : **tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? J'ai presque tout le monde à dos maintenant !

**Mel : **oui mais c'est pas bien grave ça !

**Kojiro : **Je te hais…

**Mel : **moi aussi je t'aime mon Koji-kun !

**Kojiro : **mouais…

Un petit commentaire à faire sur cette fik ? Oui, non ? Je suis là en tout cas !

Voici mon adresse


End file.
